numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Four (character)
Four, or 4''', is the Numberblock made up of 4 green blocks. His favorite shape to be is a square. 9 is like a brother to him because 9 also likes to be a square. 4 first appeared in the episode with the same name. He is voiced by Marcel McCalla. Absences *''One, Another One, Two, Three, One, Two, Three! with Zero & Building Blocks '' Total number of appearances: 43 Relationships 0 The two haven’t even met. 1 4 & 1 had a great relationship. They are square Numberblocks.But one cant make a shape 2 4 & 2 had a great relationship. They were the only present male numbers who are in the first half of the first season until 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 showed up. 3 4 & 3 had a great relationship. In "Four", 3 is upset that she wants to be the biggest Numberblock, but 4 changes from vertical to a square. 5 4 & 5 had a great relationship. 6 4 & 6 had a great relationship. 7 4 & 7 had a great relationship. 8 4 & 8 had a great relationship. 9 4 & 9 had a great relationship. They are perfect square Numberblocks. 10 4 & 10 had a great relationship. Alter-Egos Big Bad Square The '''Big Bad Square is the alter-ego of Numberblock Four that appears in the episode "Three Little Pigs". Costume Appearance The Big Bad Square's costume is a wolf disguise consisting of ears, a nose, and a tail. Biography The Big Bad Square's role is the same as the Big Bad Wolf in the original Three Little Pigs story. He comes up to each house saying "Little pig, let me in!" Whenever a Numberblock 1, 2, or 3, denies by the hair on one's chin, Four says, "And I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!" So he blows down the houses and the Numberblocks out of the house. As Three wonders where the pigs will live now, Four shows the pigs his house, which is green with four rooms, four square windows, four trees, and a number 4 on the door. The pigs now live with the Big Bad Square. The Terrible Twos The Terrible Twos are the evil twos; one wears a purple mask and the other wars a blue mask. They appear in The Terrible Twos, Peekaboo, Octoblock to the Rescue!, and Mirror, Mirror. Trivia *''Counting Sheep'' is the only episode in which 4 does not speak. *During the whole first part of Season 1, 4 is the only composite (and square) Numberblock. *4 has a British Westcountry accent. *4 makes all his arrangements throughout the series. *4 has 5 arrangements that resemble Tetris blocks (tetrominoes) *Four has a pet. Gallery 4 l.PNG|L-shape 4 t.PNG|T-shape NB E06 00.png |4 in his debut episode 4_dog.png|4's "low and long" form 4 on Square Quilt Bed.PNG|4 sitting on a square quilt bed, holding a square cheese bread Huff and Puff.png|4 as the Big Bad Square blowing down a house. 0BC4F0F8-2BAB-451E-AD27-3F4DCDE2395A.jpeg|Four IRL A NEW SEASON IS JUST BEGINNING.PNG|Four in "Once Upon a Time" Sleeping_4.PNG|Four sleeping in "Once Upon a Time". Sleeping_4_(Now_We_Are_Six_To_Ten).PNG|Four sleeping in "Now We Are Six To Ten" Rip four 2017 - 2018 you will be missed he was killed by three scaring him like BOO.png|Four splitting into Ones in Stampolines Category:Characters Category:Even Numberblocks Category:Square Numberblocks Category:Composite Numberblocks Category:Male Category:Males Category:Numberblocks voiced by marcel mcalla Category:Multiple Of 4 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 2 Numberblocks Category:Characters with different accents Category:2017 Category:Unlucky Numberblocks Category:Heroes